Alternate Reality
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: But there was certainly another side to the Kuruta, one nobody had ever seen. - One-shot that inspired 'Surreal Reality' :D - Written April 2010


Everybody knew many of the multiple sides of Kurapika. There was the know-it-all side, the royal-like side, the teasing side, the angry side, the determined side (otherwise known as the stubborn side), and even a playful side. But there was definitely another side to the Kuruta, one nobody had ever seen.

As Leorio dug through his pockets, unaware that he was about to add another name to his mental list, he pondered on the possibility of ordering take-out for dinner. Again. If the Hunter Exam had proven _anything_, it was that Kurapika could _not_ cook, no matter how girly he may look. This was a stereotype, of course. But still.

The doctor had been too afraid to eat anything the blond cooked, so he hadn't even bothered to ask if he would rather have a home-cooked meal.

Quietly, so as not to disturb any of the sleeping neighbors, Leorio entered their apartment, slipping out of his shoes and hanging up his coat. He yawned, about to call out 'I'm home' when a strange sound reached his ears. It was a small sound, as if the owner was attempting to muffle it with something. Something like, say, a pillow.

Our graduated-med student snuck carefully into his room, checking if anybody was there. Nope, nobody. He stood in front of Kurapika's room, eyeing the open door. What were the chances of it being nothing and Kurapika giving him another good punch? 99.9%

He nodded, about to turn away when the sound came again. A sniffing sound, a hiccup, like a sobbing child. But that wasn't possible. As far as he knew, the Kuruta didn't have any children. He was convinced his friend was strictly Asexual. Like most plants.

So, venturing into the room, Leorio stumbled upon a trembling….blanket? The heap of blankets shivered, and the noise was definitely coming from it. He kneeled down, carefully peeling back a blanket to reveal a blond head. Kurapika peeked up at him, tears soaking the pillow he held tightly to his face.

Scarlet eyes glowed eerily in the darkness of the room, quickly fading to watery sapphires at seeing the doctor, "L-Leorio…I didn't know y-you were home…" Meanwhile, Leorio was trying to digest the situation. He had never, _never_, seen the Kuruta cry. Not when he was on a boat in the middle of a storm, being chased by mythical animals, running for hours, lost in Trick Tower, facing Hisoka…not even when he had fallen ill and had been hallucinating.

So, it couldn't be that someone had broken in and hurt him. Obviously, there was no blood or signs of a fight. And if there had been, it most likely would have been the intruder's blood.

"Leorio?" Kurapika wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, "You okay?" Oh, that did it. Leorio grabbed his shoulders roughly, "Am I okay? Am _I _okay? I'm not the one who's lying on the floor, bawling his eyes out!"

"I-I'm not-"

"Oh, so I'm _imagining_ this?" He pointed to the tear-stained pillow then to the bunches of blankets that drowned his friend in their white, Tide-washed depths. Kurapika shrugged, "I…had something in my eye? And tripped while putting away the laundry?"

"Mm-hmm. And Killua will never have hundreds of cavities. Stop lying!"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't aware that I had to tell you everything, Leorio-_san_!" He snapped, slapping at the hands now around his shoulders. Leorio kept his grip tight, knowing that the other could easily escape him if he loosened up for even a moment. Even if he was stronger physically, he was sure Kurapika wouldn't mind using some Nen-powered shoves.

"You don't have to tell me everything. But you have to tell me _something_!" He stared fiercely into those aquamarine orbs, allowing the words to flow from his mouth like the tears that he saw there. Kurapika shook his head, unwillingly locking his gaze with his, "I'm sure I've told you more about me than you have about you."

"Fine, then. I'll tell you something about myself. Even if what you say isn't necessarily true." The doctor moved one of his hands up the Kuruta's arm to the back of his neck, leaning forward.

-END-

Yuuki: I thought I finished this D: but apparently not! (Curse my LAZINESS!) Anyways, keep in mind that this was written back in April so…yeah…how did this lead to Surreal Reality? I have no clue. It's just how my mind works.

Killua: …*facepalm* and you don't even bother to finish it…what is wrong with you? Seriously…

Yuuki: I dunno…But yup. This is the original one-shot that led to the creation of Leorio's teaching career, Kurapika's ducking ramen obsession, Yuei's…Yuei-ness, and Killua's nickname for Pika "blond thing". As well as Gon 'creating' the word Leopika. Oh, and, let's not forget Hisoka attending a CARNIVAL!

Leorio: WHAT WAS I GONNA SAY? WHAT WAS I GONNA SAY FFF DD:

Gon: Review please!


End file.
